Philip de Montgomery (-c1295)
}} ''Collections for a History of Staffordshire, Volume 7'' "Philip de Montgomery was probably a cadet of that house of Montgomery which held seven Knight's fees of the Honor of Lancaster. He acquired the bailiwick and stewardship of the Forest of Cannock by the concession of Thomas d Weseham who held it in fee; which concession was confirmed to him and his heirs by King Edward I., on 20th July, 1284, in the 12th year of his reign. He also held lands of Thomas de Weseham in the county of Lincoln. Philip de Montgomery died in 1295. The writ of diem clausit extremum was issued 11th May of that year. The Staffordshire Inquisition, which was held at Weford on Monday before the Feast of St. Margaret (18th July, 1295), states that he held of the King the bailiwick of the Stewardship of Connock in the county of Stafford, at the time of his death, for 10 marks, and it is worth L13, 18s, 9d. per annuml and he held also two acres of waste in Fredeleg in the same county, of Robert de Somerville by homage and one farthing rent, and ward and marriage when it should fall due, and it was worth 2s. Anna his daughter is nearest heir, and she will be four years of age at the Feast of St. Michael in the present year (1295). The Lincolnshire Inquisition states that he held a number of small tenures in Wadington and Brante worth L4, 14s, 1d, annually; and all these lands and tenements here held of Thomas de Wesham by service of a grain of pepper; his daugher Anna is stated to have been three years of age at the Feast of Easter last past. The Northamptonshire Inquisition, taken at Northampton, states that he held nothing in capite in that county, but he and his wife Felicia were conjointly enfeoffed of the manor of Welton, held of John Wake by the service of one Knight's fee, and it is worth L25, 8s. They held also in Staveron 56s, 4d. of annual rent, of which they paid 30s to the capital lord. And they held in the vill of Trop, of William de Fenis (or Feyns), by the sernice of half a Knight's fee, a messuage, with lands and tenements specified, woth annually 150s. His daughter Anna is stated to have been three years and more from the Feast of St. Michael. The Sussex Inquisition states that Philip de Montgomery married Felice, daughter and heir of Nicholas de Welton, and Felicia had in Watlinton, in the county of Sussex, 23s, 7 1/2 d. of rent from various tenants, and held the said rent of the Honor of Aquila, whi is in the King's hand, rendering annually 16s, 8d for the guard *and wardam) of the Castle of Pevensey. The jurors believe Felice to be now living, but as regards the heir they know nothing (inq., 23 Edw. I., No. 30). Felicia, the widow of Philip de Montgomery, was dead in 3 Edw. III. She had been married secondly to Sir William Nevill, of Holdenby, younger son of Sir Robert Nevill, of Brampton, by whom she had an only son, Sir James Nevill, of Whelton, who died without issue"